


wilted marguerite

by merm4idING



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pining, few other niji girls mentioned too, minor spoilers for all stars second season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merm4idING/pseuds/merm4idING
Summary: for only a moment, will you look this way
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Takasaki Yuu
Kudos: 15





	wilted marguerite

She wanted her to look. She wanted her to look so badly. It was only natural, right? For an idol to want her fan to look at her? It was completely normal, after all, where would Kasumin be without her biggest fan?

“Anyone can tell you're cute, Kasumin!”

Yes. She thinks Kasumin is cute, of course she does.

“You're really cute when you're troubled, Kasumin.”

Jeez, Senpai really liked teasing her! But of course she was cute even when troubled! It's only natural for Senpai to think that.

“Kasumin~!” 

Tight arms around her, Yu-senpai's giggles, and headpats that were probably messing up her hair… They all made Kasumin's heart race… Yu-senpai really was her fan! She was so grateful it wasn't empty words…

Kasumi found herself looking at Yu-senpai a lot. It was normal, for an idol to look back at their adoring fans. But Yu-senpai wasn't always looking back. She was looking at Ayumu-senpai, and Setsuna-senpai, and Karin-senpai, and Shizuko and everyone! 

Yu-senpai was everyone's fan. And Kasumin herself had to admit they were all great school idols too (even if they were nowhere near Kasumin's level of cuteness) so it was understandable that Yu-senpai would look at them too.

But sometimes…

Sometimes…

Sometimes Kasumi watched her watch the others and Kasumi wanted to scream, scream “Look at me! Look at me Senpai! Isn't Kasumin the cutest?” but she didn't. She couldn't. Screaming like that wasn't cute at all. And Kasumin was always cute. So Kasumi just looked, and silently screamed hoping that was enough.

Time passes, and with it Kasumi only wants Senpai to look at her more. Kasumi's silent screams are answered occasionally - sometimes with a smile or wink, but as much as she would like to believe otherwise, as much as Kasumin proudly _thinks_ she's getting through to her, Kasumi knows it's simply a well timed coincidence. Maybe Senpai can sense her looking and is trying to get her to stop, but Kasumi won't, can't stop looking at Yu-senpai. 

It still makes her feel sick when Yu-senpai is constantly looking at others, but she can get through it. She has practice against ten other school idols by now.

But-

“...and Lanzhu-chan is-”

Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? Lanzhu-chan? 

Words are tumbling out of Yu-senpai's mouth as fast as ever whenever she's particularly hyped after a performance. Kasumi can't even process her words she can't understand what's she's saying all she can hear is “Lanzhu-chan, Lanzhu-chan,” over and over in Yu-senpai's voice in her own head and it makes her feel dizzy, dizzier than the oppressive performance she just watched

“...Lanzhu-chan?”

Yu-senpai tilts her head. “Kasumi-chan? What's wrong?”

Kasumi speaks over the constant looping in her head: “Senpai… You still _love_ Kasumin right?”

Kasumi stands in her bathroom that night, staring at the Kasumi in the mirror. 

“Hi~! It's everyone's idol, Kasumin~!”

She sighed. Kasumin is “everyone's” idol, and Yu-senpai is “everyone's” fan.

Huh.

Kasumi thought of Yu-senpai looking at her. Kasumi thought of Yu-senpai looking at the others, at _“Lanzhu-chan”_ and she hated it. And she hated herself for hating it so much.

Of course, Yu-senpai is “everyone's” fan but Kasumin was special, right?

_‘I'll make sure not to take my eyes off you for a single second tomorrow.’_

_“Kasumi, you did it! I knew you could make it to the finals!”_

Yu-senpai always believed in her, always took extra special care of her, always looked at Kasumin the most.

Right?

Kasumin was special to Yu-senpai.

But Kasumi wanted to be special to Yu-senpai too.

Kasumi sighed at herself in the mirror one more time. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying so much today, and she didn't know how to fix it. Karin-senpai probably would, but would she even respond to Kasumi anymore?

She skulked back to her bed, picking up her phone.

_‘Don't worry, Yu-senpai! Kasumin is 100% sure it'll all turn out okay!(◠‿・)—☆’_

Kasumi thought back to the day where Yu-senpai had hugged her and told her how cute she was over and over again. It would've been nice to go back to that day, especially with how hellish this day had been. That day really made Kasumi feel like she was the only one in Yu-senpai's world.

How nice to imagine...

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry kasumin i still love you, even if i turn into a fulltime lanzhu stan
> 
> feel free to follow my twitter no lanzhu haters please :pensive:


End file.
